


Lunch Interrupted

by onceuponanevilangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, angie has to hide under peggy's desk, what exactly do you think is going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's important lunchtime meeting with Peggy gets interrupted, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Angie has to give up on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I promised y'all sin so here you go ;)

“You know what?” Angie asked, twisting her hands in Peggy’s hair “I miss New York and all, but I could really get used to this office.”

 

“Mmm, me too,” Peggy murmured from where she was sucking at Angie’s pulse point. Her voice sent little vibrations along Angie’s skin and Angie was pretty sure that if she wasn’t sitting on top of Angie’s nice new desk, she would be jelly on the floor.

 

“It’s soundproof, you know,” Peggy said. “You could come by whenever you wanted and no one would know.”

 

All Angie could do was nod and file that particular tidbit of information away for later. She gasped as Peggy nipped at her collarbone, but suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Peggy froze.

 

“Director Carter? I’m sorry to call on your lunch break, but I’d like to speak with you if you have a moment.” It was a man’s voice, deep with an accent that Angie was pretty sure was Russian.

 

“Y-yes, of course, one moment,” Peggy called back. She straightened up and looked at Angie. “Hide!” she hissed, grabbing Angie’s hands and practically pulling her off the desk.

 

“And where exactly am I supposed to go?” Angie whispered sharply.

 

There was another sharp rap on the door and Peggy glanced quickly around the room as she tried to find a suitable hiding place. Her eyes fell on the space beneath her desk. Angie followed Peggy’s gaze and shook her head.

 

“Nope. No way. I’m not hiding under your desk.”

 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Peggy hissed. She all but shoved Angie into the cramped space beneath her desk before straightening her skirt and taking a deep breath. “Come in!”

 

The office door opened and Angie could hear the same man speaking a little more clearly now that he wasn’t being muffled by the door. “I know I’m a little early, but I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

“Oh not at all, Dr. Vanko, although I thought I had called you already. Howard won’t be back from California until tomorrow afternoon,” Peggy said.

 

“Actually, Director, it was you I wanted to see. I have some new weapons designs that I’d like to get your approval on before we begin work on them.”

 

“Of course,” Peggy said. “Please take a seat.”

 

Angie could hear the creak of a chair as the man sat down. Peggy did the same and rolled her chair closer to her desk, effectively boxing Angie in. Not that she could have really climbed out from under the director’s desk with someone else in the room anyway, but still.

 

Angie’s side was pressed against the panel at the front of the desk and she could already feel her neck beginning to cramp. She was going to make Peggy pay for this big time once she was free to move.

 

For her part, Peggy sat far enough back that Angie had a little bit of space to maneuver herself into a more comfortable position. She managed to twist herself so that her back was against the panel and she could bend her legs at her side.

 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in, but then again, she’d been in worse.

 

Peggy’s legs were right in her face and Angie was at least treated to a rather nice view of Peggy’s shapely calves and a hint of the skin above her knees where the hem of her skirt fell just a little bit short.

 

On second thought, maybe Angie could just take her payment now.

 

She held her breath as she slowly reached her hand out to touch Peggy’s calf. She could feel Peggy’s muscles tense instantly under her fingertips and though Peggy’s and Dr. Vanko’s voices were muffled through the desk so that Angie couldn’t really hear what they were saying, she _could_ hear Peggy pause.

 

Angie slowly splayed her fingers, letting them meld to the curve of Peggy’s calf. Peggy relaxed a little bit then and Angie bit her lips as she got a little bit bolder.

 

She slid her hand slowly up Peggy’s leg to her knee, feather-light and soft enough to tickle exactly where Angie knew Peggy was sensitive, which was probably why Peggy immediately kicked Angie in the knee. Suddenly giggling in the middle of a weapons meeting was probably not ideal.

 

Angie pulled her hands away and pressed her lips softly against Peggy’s nylon-covered knee. Peggy just shifted the tiniest bit in her chair, spreading her legs ever so slightly so that Angie was treated to a glimpse of the apex of Peggy’s thighs and her black panties, already a little bit moist in the middle.

 

Now _there_ was a challenge Angie was more than up for.

 

She tapped twice on Peggy’s knee, a silent request for permission before she went on. Peggy slipped one hand under the desk under the guise of scratching her leg and she gently squeezed Angie’s hand. Angie craned her neck to peek up and she could see Peggy nodding at something the scientist was saying, but she was clearly looking at Angie out of the corner of her eye.

 

That was all the answer Angie needed. This was going to be fun.

 

Under normal circumstances, Angie was all too eager to give Peggy exactly what she wanted, but these were not normal circumstances and Angie was almost a little curious as to how far Peggy would let her take this. She was going to take advantage of every single second.

 

She raked her nails up Peggy’s calf a little harder than before and grinned when little goose bumps rose up under her fingers. Once she reached Peggy’s knees, she spread them a little bit further and let her fingers dance along the insides of Peggy’s thighs. Even though she couldn’t hear much of the conversation through the desk, she was certain that she heard Peggy’s breath hitch followed by a quick “Excuse me.”

 

Angie felt a sudden rush of heat in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it and stretched one finger out, dragging it down the length of Peggy’s panty-covered core. She felt Peggy’s legs shudder and she was pretty sure she could hear Dr. Vanko asking whether she was feeling all right.

 

“Perhaps I’m a little under the weather,” Peggy said.

 

Angie just grinned and leaned closer to Peggy so she could blow a small puff of air against Peggy’s damp panties. She heard a gasp that quickly morphed into a cough and Peggy stood up suddenly, presumably to reach the glass of water that she had moved out of the way when Angie had first arrived.

 

Angie saw her opportunity and reached up Peggy’s skirt to hook her fingers underneath Peggy’s panties and slide them down.

 

Peggy sat back down and Angie got back to work.

 

Peggy was already thoroughly wet—no doubt an effect of their intended game before they had been interrupted—so Angie would have to be careful. She wanted to draw out this little game for as long as she could.

 

She moved one hand back to Peggy’s thigh, skimming the pads of fingers across pale skin that trembled and tensed wherever she touched. After a moment, though, Angie’s moved her fingers to tease at Peggy’s labia. She was rewarded when Peggy’s hips bucked towards her just the tiniest bit. Angie wasn’t sure what Dr. Vanko said to that, but she could hear Peggy say something about a hiccup.

 

Nice save.

 

Angie rewarded Peggy by immediately plunging two fingers inside of her.

 

To her credit, Peggy was doing a pretty admirable job of keeping her composure. Normally by this point, Angie was reveling in the sounds of broken moans and girlish gasps, but the only sign that Peggy had even felt Angie’s fingers was the slight pitch of her voice. She was getting really good at this really fast.

 

But then again, Angie was better.

 

She curled her fingers to hit Peggy’s most sensitive spot and pressed her thumb against Peggy’s clit.

 

_That_ got a reaction.

 

Peggy’s hips jerked again and she gasped before sucking in a shaky breath. Her ankles wobbled and her feet slid across the floor on either side of Angie’s knees.

 

She was close, Angie could feel it. She could read Peggy’s body like a book and the tell-tale fluttering of Peggy’s walls around her fingers told her she wouldn’t be able to drag this out quite as long as she had hoped.

 

She supposed there would be time for that later, though.  Right now, she needed to end things with a bang.

 

She abruptly withdrew her fingers and planted her hands on Peggy’s knees, pushing them far enough apart for her to lean forward and press her mouth against Peggy’s center.

 

Peggy turned another gasp into a cough. Dr. Vanko must surely be thinking the director was coming down with something serious.

 

Angie ran her tongue the length of Peggy’s slit, lapping up every bit of her while still being careful not to make too much noise. Peggy was so very tense against her, so close to the edge and yet Angie wasn’t willing to send her over just yet.

 

Lord help her, but if she was going to make Peggy come undone, she needed to hear it too.

 

So she pulled back suddenly enough to make Peggy squeak in surprise. She could hear Dr. Vanko thanking Peggy and she heard a chair slide backwards on the other side of the desk.

 

Peggy stood up, presumably to shake his hand, and her panties which had previously been about halfway down her calves fell all the way to her ankles. After a moment, she sat back down and Angie could hear heavy footsteps retreating before the office door opened and fell closed again.

 

Peggy’s chair suddenly rolled back and she reached one hand down under the desk to wrap around Angie’s wrist and practically yank her up.

 

Angie stood up with a considerable amount of effort and stretched her arms lazily over her head with a sigh before she finally chanced meeting Peggy’s eyes.

 

“Are you mad?” she asked, the corner of her lips twitching as she tried not to smile.

 

Peggy certainly _looked_ mad. Her eyes were dark and dilated, her face red, and her lips pressed into such a thin line that they almost seemed to disappear. She crossed her arms and tapped her crimson nails against her sleeve.

 

“At the moment, only because you didn’t finish what you started,” she snapped.

 

Angie didn’t respond. Instead she just surged forward and pressed her lips against Peggy’s. She pinned Peggy up against the desk so that Peggy had to reach behind her to keep from falling over.

 

“If you w-were this eager, why on earth did you stop?” Peggy asked. Her voice was high and breathy and music to Angie’s ears.

 

“I wanted to hear you,” she replied.

 

She kissed Peggy harder as her hands made short work of the buttons on Peggy’s blouse. She shifted her lips to Peggy’s neck, sucking hard at the pulse point there as she cupped Peggy’s breasts through the fabric of her bra. Peggy’s head lolled back on her shoulders and she gasped.

 

“Don’t tease,” she breathed. “Please don’t tease.”

 

“If you insist,” Angie murmured.

 

She reached down to grab the hem of Peggy’s skirt and pull it up far enough to slip her hand exactly where Peggy wanted it. She curled her fingers none too gently and started pumping them in and out. Peggy followed the motion almost like a ragdoll, her curls bouncing and her breath coming a little bit faster a little bit higher.

 

“Angie, please,” Peggy begged.

 

Angie picked up her pace as Peggy’s walls began to flutter again and she started rubbing circles around Peggy’s clit with her thumb. Peggy moaned once, twice. Angie bit down on her neck and Peggy’s breath caught in her throat for a half second before she completely fell apart.

 

She cried out as she tightened around Angie’s fingers.

 

“I’ve got you,” Angie breathed as she kept up her pace. “I’ve got you.”

 

She kept up her pace and Peggy moaned her name, bit her lip to keep from screaming as Angie kept going, faster and harder until she was at top of another peak.

 

“Come on, I’ve got you,” Angie repeated.

 

Peggy let up on her lip as she tumbled into a second orgasm crying Angie’s name. Angie still kept going, but Peggy finally shook her head and pushed her arm away.

 

“T-too much,” she gasped.

 

“Whatever you say, English,” Angie said. She withdrew her hand and stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking every last drop of Peggy off of them with a pop that sent a shudder through Peggy. “You still mad I waited?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Peggy said. “And I dare say that I owe you.”

 

“Damn right you do, but if I’m reading the clock right, we ain’t got time for that now.”

 

Peggy turned and sure enough, the clock on the wall above the door told her that she only had a few minutes left of her lunch break and she was going to have to spend all of that time tidying herself up before her meeting with the director of the FBI.

 

“So you’ve got until tonight to figure out exactly how to pay me back,” Angie said with a wink. She shot one last wicked grin at Peggy before rounding the desk and walking straight out of the office, letting the door fall shut again behind her.


End file.
